Kurando Hyuga
Kurando Hyuga is a daughter/son of (godly parent goes here).Kurando's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 1106. Appearance Kurando has thick, silky, dark hair that is kept neat, with bangs brushed to one eye. He's half-Japanese, 5'9", with a pair of clear brown eyes. Kurando is thin but lean, though not very muscular. He's good-looking, more pretty than handsome, with thick dark eyelashes and a killing smile when he smiles honestly and not a forced awkward weird one that he often uses involuntarily around girls. Personality Kurando is cool and kind-hearted, always standing up for the weak. He's strong-willed, reliable, and loyal. He values honor, on his words and actions. On the outside, he seems to be perfect, and he often is… but only around guys. In truth, Kurando is shy, awkward, and nervous all the time around girls. Kurando has never spent much time with girls since he went to an all-boys school, and his time practicing the sword has left little time to meet girls. He hates that part of himself because he secretly wishes that he can get a girlfriend. Story Kurando is a devout student of the Tatsugami-ryu, the Dragon God style, an ancient sword and martial art style. This style has been passed down to heirs worthy of the style and not blood, Kurando being the last one. His family too is one of the few families that have been following this style for generations. It is said that this style has been adopted by demigods several times, those demigods improved the style to not only fight mere mortals, but also monsters. Kurando has been taught since early childhood by his mother, who was also a master of the style. Ares is drawn to her because of her indomitable fighting skills. Kurando lived with his mother and step-father, Jordan. Jordan is an American businessman and Kurando's mother married him a year after Kurando's birth. From him, Kurando learned how to speak English fluently and many things about America. Kurando had a normal childhood. His problems first arrived when he started noticing girls. He has always been too awkward with the opposite gender, being so inexperienced despite his good look. His first monster attack happened when he was 15. Because of his sword-style, he survived, despite the fight almost killing him because he was too shocked to see a monster for the first time. Afterward, he was discovered by a satyr. After a long discussion, his mother finally decided to send him to the Camp for a trial run for three months for the summer. A couple of weeks afterward, Kurando returned to camp, determining to stay this time. Fatal Flaw Kurando is an honorable man, and his awkwardness around women doesn't help. This makes him very doubtful whenever he fights anything that looks like a woman, actual mortals or monsters. He cannot hit a woman even if that woman tries to kill him. Ablilities & Items Powers * Combat Mastery: As a son of Ares, Kurando has natural battle-instincts. His senses have been sharpened greatly. His skill with weapons is natural-born. * Pain and Fatigue Threshold: Kurando has a higher pain and fatigue threshold than the average demigods, being a child of Ares, allowing him to fight longer. * War Trance: Kurando can enter a trance of deep concentration where he keeps his fatigue, pain, and injuries at bay. This trance allows him to move faster and hit harder. * Tatsugami-ryu: Kurando is a master of this old ancient style, which covers hand-to-hand combat and weapons' use. Weapons * Tōboe Ryū: A Celestial bronze katana, a magical weapon that has been passed down to the true heir of the Tatsugami-ryu. It is rumored that the blade is so sharp that it can cut through the air. * Daggers: Kurando owns several Celestial bronze daggers that he uses for both melee combat and for throwing purposes. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Kurando is a man of focus and discipline, always chasing after his goal. * Kurando always keeps his promises, he believes that a man is only as good as his words. * Kurando treats people the way they treat him. If they are nice to him, so will he, if they don't, neither will he. * Kurando is strong-willed, not easy to break his spirit. * Kurando often stands by those who are weaker and bullied by the strong. Weaknesses * Kurando is not the most sociable guy. Though he has no problem interacting with men, he chose to spend his days training his sword art, making him not the best with words. * Kurando is even weaker with women, he doesn't know what to do when placed against the opposite sex. This makes him very prone to do or say embarrassing things. * Kurando is not the leader-type, better placed at the tip of the blade rather than the hilt that controls the blade. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Training with his sword * Honorable and strong people * Red Bean(ice cream, soup, and otherwise) * Poetry * Beautiful sceneries Dislikes * Bullies * Dishonorable people * Anything that's too sour * Overly-sharp scents Trivia * Kurando is from Tokyo, Japan. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Ares campers Category:Al's Characters